beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 29
is the twenty-ninth episode of Beyblade Burst Evolution, the second season of Beyblade Burst. It first aired on October 16th, 2017 in Japan and later aired on May 5th, 2018 in the United States. Plot BC Sol arrives in Brazil for their battle with SB Rios. However, things take an ugly turn during the BeyCarnival parade. Major Events * BC Sol goes to the BeyCarnival, which takes place in Brazil. However, Cuza accidentally ruins the parade, leading to some tension between the Brazilians and BC Sol. * To settle things, Ren Wu challenges Valt, Rantaro, and Cuza to a 3 on 1 battle and defeats all three of them. This results in Valt discovering he has let Xander down. * Ren Wu's Bey, Shelter Regulus, makes its debut. * Valt decides to do SB Rios' 100 Blader Test to redeem himself in Xander's eyes. He's able to win 95 consecutive battles before he tires out and Rickson steps in to take him and leave. * The match between BC Sol and SB Rios begins, with Silas about to battle Xander. Characters * Valt Aoi * Rantaro Kiyama * Cuza Ackermann * Carl (Cuza's Bird) * Silas Karlisle * Rickson Clay * Kit Lopez * Shasa Guten * Honey Guten * Kristina Kuroda * Raul Comas * Xander Shakadera * Stan Hamburg * Ren Wu Sun * Ana Mark * Carlos Thunder * Marco * Javier * Señor Hanami * Anton Beyblades * Genesis Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot (Valt's) * Berserk Roktavor 4Cross Flugel (Rantaro's) * Alter Cognite 6Meteor Trans (Cuza's) * Shelter Regulus 5Star Tower (Ren Wu's; Debut) * Kinetic Satomb 2Glaive Loop (Silas') * Surge Xcalius 1 Iron (Xander's) * Omni Odax Gravity Needle (Unknown SB Rios Blader's) * Raging Roktavor Knuckle Unite (Unknown SB Rios Blader's) * Hyper Horusood Gravity Xtreme (Unknown SB Rios Blader's) * Omni Odax Upper Yielding (Unknown SB Rios Blader's) * Uber Unicrest Upper Xtreme (Unknown SB Rios Blader's) Featured Battles * Valt Aoi, Rantaro Kiyama, & Cuza Ackermann (Genesis Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot, Berserk Roktavor 4Cross Flugel, & Alter Cognite 6Meteor Trans) vs. Ren Wu Sun (Shelter Regulus 5Star Tower) = Ren Wu & Regulus (6-0) ** Round 1: Ren Wu & Regulus (3 Burst Finishes; 6pts) * Valt Aoi (Genesis Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot) vs. Unknown SB Rios Blader (Omni Odax Gravity Needle) = Valt & Valtryek ** Unknown Round: Valt & Valtryek (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Valt Aoi (Genesis Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot) vs. Unknown SB Rios Blader (Raging Roktavor Knuckle Unite) = Valt & Valtryek (2-0) ** Round 1: Valt & Valtryek (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Valt Aoi (Genesis Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot) vs. Unknown SB Rios Blader (Raging Roktavor Knuckle Unite) = Valt & Valtryek ** Unknown Round: Valt & Valtryek (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Valt Aoi (Genesis Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot) vs. Unknown SB Rios Blader (Omni Odax Upper Yielding) = Valt & Valtryek ** Unknown Round: Valt & Valtryek (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Valt Aoi (Genesis Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot) vs. Unknown SB Rios Blader (Uber Unicrest Upper Xtreme) = Valt & Valtryek (2-0) ** Round 1: Valt & Valtryek (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Silas Karlisle (Kinetic Satomb 2Glaive Loop) vs. Xander Shakadera (Surge Xcalius 1 Iron) = Battle continued in next episode Special Moves Used * Fang Attack (Shelter Regulus 5Star Tower) * Shelter Defense (Shelter Regulus 5Star Tower) * Genesis Reboot (Genesis Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot) Gallery Preview Episode Trivia * The original version depicts Ana nearly getting crushed by the collapsing float, only to be saved by Xander and Ren Wu. However, this is edited out in the dub. References Category:Beyblade Burst episodes Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution episodes